


Déjà vu

by arrny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, 적우 전력 60분, 쿠로아카, 흑적
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: “테츠야, 데자뷔를 느낀 적 있어?”아카시가 입을 열었다.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 6





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> 제 260회 적우 전력 60분, 주제 '루프'

“테츠야, 데자뷔를 느낀 적 있어?”

아카시가 입을 열었다. 쿠로코는 하얀 찻잔에 담긴 주황빛 홍차를 빙글빙글 흔들다가 고개를 들어 약혼자를 바라보았다. 이상한 물음을 던져 놓고 그는 설명을 덧붙이지 않았다. 쿠로코는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“네, 가끔. 누구나 겪는 일 아닙니까.”

아카시가 가볍게 웃었다. 그는 우아하게 잔을 들어 차를 한 모금 마셨다.

“그래. 뇌의 착각으로 벌어지는 일이라고 하지.”

“네… 갑자기 그건 왜요?”

“데자뷔에 대한 또 다른 이론이 있어.”

쿠로코는 이 알쏭달쏭한 주제가 어디까지 이어질지 궁금해졌다. 그는 성실하게 아카시가 원하는 물음을 내놓았다.

“뭔데요?”

“평행 우주의 흔적이라는 거야.”

아카시가 찻잔을 받침 위에 내려놓았다. 손톱 끝까지 잘 정돈된 손가락이 나이프로 접시에 놓인 파운드케이크를 반으로 잘랐다. 쿠로코는 잠자코 기다렸다.

“직선으로 흐르는 시간의 특정 지점에서 중요한 변화가 발생했을 때, 별개의 경로가 분화된다고 해. 예를 들면 이런 거지. 네가 나에게 청혼을 했을 때 이 우주에서는 내가 받아들였지만, 어떤 평행 우주에서는 내가 거절했을 수도 있는 거야.”

쿠로코는 피식 웃었다.

“이 우주에 살고 있어서 다행이네요.”

아카시가 자른 파운드케이크 조각을 입으로 가져가며 말을 이었다.

“그러니까, 데자뷔 현상은 평행 우주의 또 다른 내가 겪은 상황을 현 우주의 내가 겪고 있어서 벌어지는 일이라는 이론이야.”

“재미있군요.”

쿠로코가 평했다.

“너 답지 않은 이야기구요. 아카시 군이라면 첫 번째 이론이 옳다고 생각할 것 같은데요.”

정곡을 찔렸는지 아카시가 작게 웃었다. 시선은 여전히 손에 들린 찻잔에 고정되어 있었다.

“테츠야 너는 나를 너무 잘 알아서 문제야.”

“혹시 지금 데자뷔를 겪고 있습니까?”

“글쎄… 노 코멘트.”

“아카시 군.”

그는 테이블 위에 얌전히 놓인 약혼자의 손을 부드럽게 쓸었다. 그의 약지에서 쿠로코의 손에 있는 것과 같은 은빛 반지가 반짝거렸다. 쿠로코는 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

“무슨 일 있나요? 그런 얘기를 다 하고.”

“그냥 생각을 해봤어. 평행 우주론이 진짜라면, 우리는 다른 우주에서도 이렇게 마주 보고 앉아 약혼한 커플의 신분으로 홍차를 마시고 있을까.”

“네 말대로라면 그럴 수도 있고 아닐 수도 있겠죠.”

“나는…”

아카시가 눈을 들었다. 이 묘한 대화가 시작되고 나서 그의 눈동자를 마주하는 것은 처음이었다. 무표정한 얼굴에서는 아무것도 읽을 수 없었다. 그가 진중한 목소리로 말했다.

“그랬으면 좋겠어.”

침묵은 무거웠다. 왠지 모르게 긴장이 등을 타고 올랐다. 쿠로코는 약혼자의 손을 가볍게 쥐었다. 그는 천천히 숨을 들이 내쉬고, 마침내 물었다.

“하고 싶은 말이 무엇인지 단도직입적으로 물어도 됩니까?”

“네 홍차에 독을 탔어.”

연인의 어조는 담담했다. 평온한 얼굴이 그를 빤히 마주본다. 쿠로코는 미간을 약간 찌푸렸다.

“아카시 군, 장난이 지나친 거 같아요.”

“장난이라 생각하고 싶으면 그러도록 해.”

그가 여상하게 대꾸했다.

“아버지가 말을 번복하셨어. 이 결혼은 받아들이실 수 없대. 네가 내 애인이라는 것조차 싫어하시더라.”

“이미 허락 받은 거 아니었습니까? 이제 와서 무슨 말도 안 되는…”

아카시는 쿠로코의 말을 막았다.

“아버지가 널 죽일 거야, 테츠야.”

“…….”

“넌 우리 결혼식 전에 사고사를 당할 거야. 그럴 바에는 차라리 내 손으로 끝을 내고 싶었어.”

“…아카시 군.”

쿠로코는 떨어지지 않는 입을 겨우 뗐다. 기분 탓인지 홍차를 들이부은 속이 조금 뜨거운 것 같기도 했다.

“미안해.”

사과를 뱉는 약혼자의 얼굴은 약간은 슬퍼보였고, 한편으로는 후련한 것처럼 보였다.

“다른 세상이 있다면, 거기서도 우리가 연인이라면… 그때는 꼭 행복한 부부가 되자.”

아카시가 입술 끝을 올려 웃었다. 잔잔한 미소가 공기 중에 녹아 사라져버릴 것 같았다. 몇 초인지 모를 시간이 흘렀다. 색이 다른 두 시선은 한참을 마주 보고 있었다.

이윽고 그가 찻잔을 들어 입으로 가져갔다. 쿠로코는 팔을 뻗어 그것을 쳐냈다. 거의 반사적으로 나온 행동이었다. 잔이 차를 쏟으며 요란하게 바닥으로 굴러 떨어졌다. 잔디 위라서 깨지지는 않았다. 아카시가 쏟아진 홍차를 보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“…뭐하는 거야, 테츠야? 나는 네 홍차에 독을 탔다고 했지, 내 홍차라고 안 했어.”

“어차피 같은 티팟에서 나온 거잖습니까.”

쿠로코는 자신의 잔에 담긴 홍차도 망설임 없이 바닥으로 부었다.

“미안하지만 난 널 두고 죽지 못합니다.”

그 다음은 주전자에 있는 홍차였다. 촤아아 하고 주황빛 액체가 잔디를 누렇게 적셨다. 한 방울도 남기지 않고 주전자에서 액체를 털어내고 난 뒤, 그는 아카시를 쳐다보았다. 끝이 날카로운 눈이 드물게도 둥글어져 있었다. 그는 당황한 애인을 똑바로 바라보며 말했다.

“그리고 네가 내 앞에서 죽는 꼴도 못 봅니다. 우리는 부부가 될 거예요.”

입술을 달싹거리던 아카시가 목소리를 냈다. 쥐어짜는 것에 가까웠다.

“…무모해. 그 사람은 네가 죽을 때까지 포기하지 않을 거야.”

“저도 죽을 때까지 포기하지 않을 겁니다.”

연인의 표정이 바뀌었다. 비난과 슬픔이 한데 섞인 눈빛이었다.

“그 사람에게서는 아무도 벗어나지 못해. 이러면… 더 비참한 끝이 기다릴 뿐이야.”

“방법이 있을 겁니다. 제가 찾아낼 거예요. 당신 아버지가 아무리 대단해봤자 똑같이 목숨이 한 개인 인간이지 않습니까.”

“테츠야, 그만해. 너는 이미 독을 마셨잖아.”

“다행히 아직 살아있군요. 이대로 병원에 달려가면 목숨은 부지하겠죠.”

“테츠야…”

테이블 위에 놓인 손이 잘게 떨렸다. 쿠로코는 약혼자의 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 그리고 단호하게 말했다.

“평행 우주 같은 것은 모르겠어요. 난 지금 내가 살고 있는 이 우주에서 무슨 일이 있어도 너랑 결혼할 거고, 너와 죽을 때까지 행복할 거예요. 다른 선택지는 없습니다.”

동그래진 눈이 그를 담았다. 붉은 눈동자에 자신의 얼굴이 비쳐보였다. 쿠로코는 아카시를 쥔 손에 힘을 빼지 않으며 그를 곧게 바라보았다. 그에게 자신의 믿음과 각오가 전해지길 바랐다.

산들바람이 정원을 한 차례 쓸고 지나갔다. 나무가 쏴아아 하고 시원한 음색을 내며 흔들렸다. 불현듯 연인의 눈동자가 가늘어졌다.

“풋.”

연인이 짧은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그것을 시작으로 그는 소리 내어 웃었다. 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 상체가 테이블 위로 엎어져 들썩인다. 쿠로코는 맥이 탁 풀려 망연하게 폭소하는 연인을 바라보았다.

“…재밌으십니까.”

“응.”

그가 웃음 사이로 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다. 쿠로코는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“너 이번엔 진짜 짓궂었어요. 죽는다니, 그게 결혼을 앞둔 예비 남편에게 할 소립니까?”

“후후후, 미안해. 완전히 몰입한 테츠야가 너무 귀여워서 그만.”

“연기력이 날이 갈수록 일취월장이군요. 내 약혼자가 사실 사기꾼 아닌가 모르겠어요.”

그는 투덜거렸다. 사실 백 프로 그의 말을 믿은 것은 아니었다. 하지만 중간에 아카시가 너무 당황한 척을 잘 하는 바람에 깜빡 속을 뻔했다.

“…다 거짓말이었던 거죠?”

얄미운 약혼자를 밉지 않게 노려보며 그는 내내 걸렸던 것을 물었다.

“응, 전부 다. 아버지는 네게 관심 없어.”

다행이네요, 그는 속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 자신과의 결혼 때문에 아카시의 신변에 해가 가는 것은 농담으로라도 싫었다. 그의 속은 아는지 모르는지 아카시가 너무 웃어 나온 눈물을 닦으며 고개를 들었다.

“정말 내 예상을 뛰어넘는 반응을 보여준다니까, 너는.”

“그야, 너한테 진심이니까요.”

쿠로코는 허망한 마음을 가라앉히고는 아카시의 손을 쥐었다. 왼손 약지에 자리한 약혼반지를 손끝으로 가볍게 매만졌다.

이런 반지로 묶여 곧 결혼할 사이였지만 아카시는 아직도 종종 그의 사랑을 의심하는 태도를 보였다. 그의 어린 시절을 생각한다면 어쩔 수 없는 것일지도 모른다. 그렇기에 쿠로코는 연인이 가끔 이 같은 짓궂은 장난을 치며 그를 시험해도 가급적이면 그에게 맞춰주려 애썼다. 그를 향한 일관된 신뢰를 보여주려고 최대한 노력했다.

“다시 한 번 말하지만요, 아카시 군…”

그는 씁쓸함을 감추고 입을 열었다. 아카시만을 오롯이 눈에 담고 말했다.

“나는 너랑 결혼할 거고, 네 곁에서 죽을 때까지 행복할 거예요.”

이제는 이 마음이 닿았으면 좋겠다, 그는 희망하며 약혼자의 손등을 끌어다 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 연인이 부드럽게 미소 지었다.

“그래. 그럴 거야, 테츠야. 나도 사랑해.”

이번에는 쿠로코가 웃을 차례였다.

“네, 사랑합니다.”

“그런데 말이야, 테츠야. 내가 한 말 중에서 거짓말이 아닌 게 하나 있어.”

아카시가 천연덕스럽게 눈을 깜빡였다. 약간 불안한 마음으로 쿠로코는 반문했다.

“뭔데요?”

“홍차에 무언가를 타긴 했어.”

이 인간이 정말. 쿠로코는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 하지만 입으로는 성실하게 아카시가 원하는 물음을 내놓았다.

“그게 뭔지 물어도 됩니까?”

연인이 달콤하게 웃었다.

“흥분제.”

쿠로코는 아까부터 몸에 홧홧하게 열이 오르는 이유가 무엇인지 깨달았다.

발칙한 약혼자 덕에 예비부부의 낮은 아주 뜨거울 예정이었다.


End file.
